Dress You Up
by blainetears
Summary: Blaine is having trouble finding the proper outfit for his first day of school. Kurt helps.


wow this took me ages to write! still not sold on the ending, but whatever. enjoy!

* * *

It's a week before school starts and Blaine has nothing to wear.

Well, ok, he has plenty to wear. He's been on about seventeen shopping trips with Kurt this summer (something about "drowning the pain of rejection in the latest summer trends. some people have alcohol, Blaine, I have bargain hunting") so he's certainly not lacking in clothes. Still, he's been through outfit after outfit and nothing seems to be working. He's got an amber-gold bow tie with burgundy stripes ("Like Gryffindor!" he excitedly told Kurt when he picked it out) that go well with his eyes and a dark gray sweater, but its still warm for September in Ohio so he thinks maybe less is more. He doesn't know why he's going through potential outfit ideas in his head when he's got the most fashionable man in the state sitting on his bed so he turns to Kurt and says "Okay, I need help."

Kurt considers him for a moment, then grins slyly.

"I think you should wear what you have on now"

Blaine glances down at himself, remembering that he's currently only in a pair of teal boxer briefs and nothing else. He looks at Kurt over his shoulder and grins coquettishly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he says in a low, sultry voice, batting his eyelashes and trying not to laugh.

"I would, actually. School would have been a different experience entirely."

"Yeah, I'd also probably be dead within the first hour. "

"Details, Blaine. "

Blaine gives up deciding on an outfit and walks over to his bed, jumping up and crawling to straddle Kurt. Immediately, Kurt's hands go to Blaine's hips, tracing the jut of his bones with his thumbs. For as long as they have been together, a quick thrill still goes down Blaine's spine whenever Kurt touches his skin. He wonders if he'll ever get used to the feeling. He kinda hopes not.

"If you just wanted me over here for sex you could have asked." Kurt whispers. His pupils are wide, leaving only a thin ring of ocean blue, and there's color high on his cheekbones. He's obviously not opposed to the idea. Blaine leans down to capture Kurt's lips in his own, just a simple kiss at first and then deeper when Kurt slides a hand into Blaine's curls at the nape of his neck.

"Where's the excitement in that?" Blaine says after pulling away, leaning further to suck wet kisses at Kurt's jaw. He never gets tired of hearing the noises Kurt makes when he does this. Soft sighs and short, quiet mewls of pleasure that warm Blaine to his very core.

Kurt starts scratching his nails into Blaine's scalp, just a light pressure, and Blaine knows Kurt is playing dirty now because he knows what that does to Blaine. In response, because he's so not letting him get away with that, Blaine grinds his hips down against Kurt's, pressing their cocks together at just the right angle and causing Kurt to arch his back and let out a deep groan. The hand that is still clutching at Blaine's hip moves slowly, ever so fucking slowly to his lower back. Kurt's fingertips dance at the waistband of Blaine's briefs and _god_ he's about three seconds away from outright begging Kurt to do something, anything, especially if it involves those fingers trailing down further to somewhere much more rewarding.

This, of course, is exactly when Blaine's door slams open.

"Hey, Blainey, I was wonderi-Oh!"

Kurt lets out a yelp and shoves Blaine away, bringing his hands up to cover his rapidly reddening face.

Blaine pretty much wants his bed to become a portal to another universe so he doesn't have to look or speak to his _idiot, interrupting_ brother ever again. He's torn between embarrassment at being caught in a less than innocent position and anger because _things were getting good, damn it. _

"Well. Having fun while Mom and Dad are gone, I see. Sorry about busting in like that." Cooper says. He has a smirk on his face that says he's not at all sorry for what he did and will probably hold it over Blaine's head for the rest of eternity.

"Please leave Cooper _oh my god!_" Blaine chokes out. He's still half hard and in his underwear for god's sake. The very last person he wants to see right now is his brother.

Blaine glances toward Kurt and sees that he's scarlet red and has his hands over his eyes like maybe if he didn't see anything that was going on, it wouldn't exist. Blaine wishes it was that easy.

"Before I go scrub my eyes out, I need you guys to remember something very important," Cooper says with a very serious expression on his face. Blaine doesn't respond, doesn't even nod his head to show that he's listening but Cooper goes on unfettered.

"No glove, no love, got it?"

Blaine absolutely cannot take any more of his brothers presence so he grabs a pillow and hurls it at Cooper, who dodges it with a laugh.

"Coop, I swear to god if you don't leave within the next two seconds I'm going to call Mom and Dad and tell them about Grandma's urn!"

Cooper's eyes widen and he takes a step back. "You wouldn't." he says lowly.

"GO!"

"Alright alright! Jesus Christ, you act like I just walked in on you gettin' it on with your boyfriend" Cooper says as he exits the room. Blaine can hear him chuckling his way down the hall and after vowing to kill him in the most tortuous way possible, he finally takes a breath.

He moves closer to Kurt, gently grabbing his wrists and lowering them away from his face.

"I'm so, so sorry Kurt. If I had known he was going to come home this early I would have suggested we go to your house or something, _anything_ other than what we just experienced."

Kurt sighs and shakes his head.

"It's okay. At least I was fully dressed. If he came in any later I might not have been," he's quiet for a second, and then "Your Grandma's urn…Is that a story I even want to hear?"

Blaine chuckles softly. "The short version is that Cooper is an idiot. But you knew that already."

Kurt smiles. He leans up to kiss Blaine one more time and then gets off the bed. He starts straightening his clothes from where Blaine grabbed and pulled and then quickly glances in the mirror to check his hair. Finally satisfied with his appearance, he walks to Blaine's closet and starts rifling through. Blaine smiles. He knows without a doubt that Kurt will pick an amazing first day outfit for him without anything needed from Blaine, so he stands by and watches. He loves seeing Kurt so in his element and right now he's not thinking at all about how much he's going to miss him this year. All Blaine can see is how much he desperately loves Kurt and how he knows, deep in his bones, that this is forever.


End file.
